The present invention relates to a method of attaching a supporting element to a structure, and a supporting element provided therefor.
Supporting elements such as dowels, pins, rods and the like are widely used for attaching objects to supporting structure. Pneumatic, hydraulic or welding tool are generally utilized for attaching the supporting elements to the structure, whereupon respective objects are suspended on the thus attached supporting elements. At some locations , however, energy sources for operating such tools are not available and therefore they cannot be used. It is to be understood that this poses significant difficulties for mounting works and especially attaching the supporting elements to respective structures.